This invention is directed to a light panel. Heretofore, light panels have been commercially available, for instance, the LP series LITEPANEL marketed by Lightworks, a division of Light and Sound Specialties, Inc. of Philadelphia, Pa. (the assignee of this application). This product is constructed as a sandwich comprising of a smoke-colored transparent thermoplastic layer, a molded sheet of fiberglass, and a metallic foil. A miniature, unbased incandescent lamp is sandwiched between the thermoplastic layer and the sheet of fiberglass. The thermoplastic layer is imperforate and acts as a lens.
In these prior art light panels, it was imperative that the color of the fiberglass match the color of the transparent thermoplastic. The matching colors mask the flexible wire connections between the lamps. Accordingly, an inventory of different colored fiberglass or colored dyes for the fiberglass must be maintained. Additionally because the thermoplastic layer is transparent, the lamps produce a bright spot effect without diffusion so that the panel cannot serve as a source of illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,264 discloses a lighting panel which consists of an outer pan having side walls and an exterior surface. Miniature lamps are encapsulated in diffusing lenses which protrude through openings in the exterior surface. Each lens is made of "clear translucent" material. The lenses eliminate the bright spot effect that would otherwise be produced. The exterior surface is a specular reflector. An inner pan fits within the outer pan and is secured by fasteners, such as sheet metal screws, to the outer pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,806 discloses a translucent light diffusing plate with a grid of diode type bulbs mounted behind it. The diffusing plate may be colored if desired. The purpose of the diffusing plate is to provide uniform illumination of a lens plate bearing a symbol such as "EXIT". The bulb grid must be spaced substantially from the diffusing plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,453 discloses an alpha-numeric display comprising a grid of miniature (LED) lamps mounted on a board and protruding through a reflector board.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,120 discloses a lighting sign comprising a backing strip of insulating material, such as fiber.